Sau bữa tiệc cưới
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Bữa tiệc cưới của Ronald và Hermione Weasley đã kết thúc. Bây giờ là lúc Harry Potter phải đứng lên phát biểu vài lời...


**After Breakfast - Sau bữa tiệc cưới**

**Tác giả: Northumbrian - SIYE**  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>HMSChocolate  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Tóm tắt:<strong> Bữa tiệc cưới của Ronald và Hermione Weasley đã kết thúc. Bây giờ là lúc Harry Potter phải đứng lên phát biểu vài lời...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic ©** Northumbrian - SIYE**

Harry Potter liếc quanh căn phòng với vẻ mặt bối rối. Các cô cậu hầu bàn mới lớn đang đi lại khắp nơi dọn dẹp đĩa tráng miệng. Bữa tiệc cưới đã kết thúc.

Nắng mùa hè tràn vào từ cửa sổ bên trái Harry. Khắp nơi quanh anh mọi người đang nói chuyện hân hoan. Nhiều người đã rời khỏi ghế và đi qua các bàn khác để nói chuyện với bạn bè. Harry có thể thấy Katie Bell đứng ở cuối phòng nói chuyện với Dennis Creevey và Demelza Robbins. Theo cách Katie đang khoa chân múa tay thì chắc hẳn họ đang nói về Quidditch. Trong căn phòng lúc đó chắc phải hơn một trăm vị khách và Harry biết phần lớn trong số họ.

Harry liếc nhìn căn bàn ngay trước mặt anh. Những người ngồi ở bàn này đều là những người lạ. Anh chỉ vừa mới được giới thiệu với họ ngay hôm nay và chỉ nhớ hai cái tên. Có một người đàn ông đầu hói, đó là cậu George của Hermione. Lý do duy nhất Harry nhớ tên người này là vì ông ta trông không có gì giống George Weasley. Cậu George có một người con trai, Steve, tóc vàng vuốt keo nhọn hoắt. Steve làm nghề "chứng khoán", và Harry không hiểu được nghề đó là cái gì. Steve khoản hơn 20 tuổi, và có vẻ rất giàu có. Anh ta đã lập tức bâu lấy Ginny và mời cô đi chơi trên chiếc xe Porsche của mình.

"Đó là một loại xe hơi à?" Ginny hỏi, và anh ta đã tưởng cô nói đùa.

Dù lần tán tỉnh đầu tiên không mấy khả quan, Steve vẫn lẽo đẽo quanh Ginny suốt ngày và không để ý kể cả khi Ginny vẫy vẫy chiếc tay đeo nhẫn đính hôn trước mặt anh ta.

Harry nhìn qua bên phải, nơi có bốn chiếc bàn đầy thành viên gia đình Weasley và Prewett. Bố mẹ và các anh và chị dâu của Ron và Ginny đang ngồi trên chiếc bàn chính cùng Harry.

Bill, mặt vẫn đầy sẹo, đang ngồi trên ghế và nhìn Ron một cách thích thú. Chiếc ghế bên phải Bill đang trống, còn Fleur ngồi bên trái anh. Cạnh Fleur là Charlie, và Victoire hai tuổi, chủ nhân chiếc ghế trống, đang ngồi chễm chệ trong lòng chú. Cạnh Charlie, với vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị y như trong ngày cưới của cô, là Audrey Weasley. Chồng cô, Percy, không có vẻ để ý gì đến cô và chỉ nhìn đám Muggle trước mặt với ánh mắt căng thẳng.

Angelina Johnson trông tuyệt đẹp, ngồi giữa Percy và George. Việc cô và George vẫn còn bên nhau sau một năm là một điều ngạc nhiên với cả gia đình. Hay ít nhất là hầu hết trong số họ, trừ Ginny. Ginny đã thắng 10 Galleons trong cuộc cá cược độ dài mối quan hệ của Angelina và George. Hiện giờ, trông George rất thoải mái khi nắm chặt tay Angelina. Anh bắt mắt với Harry và nháy mắt. Harry chỉ mìm cười và nhìn qua những bàn khác, nơi họ hàng xa của Ron đang ngồi, và cố nhớ tên họ. Nếu cần, anh sẽ tự nguyện đi nói chuyện với họ sau.

Đằng sau tám bàn nơi gia đình hai bên đang ngồi là năm bàn dành cho bạn bè và đồng nghiệp của cô dâu chú rể. Harry có thể nhìn thấy Neville Longbottom ngồi bên Luna Lovegood và Hannah Abbott. Neville mỉm cười với Harry và gật đầu về phía giữa căn bàn. Các đồ ăn đã được dọn xong, bữa tiệc đã kết thúc. Đã đến lúc cho những bài diễn văn.

Harry uống một hớp sâm panh và đứng lên, nhìn những người đang ngồi trên chiếc bàn chính cạnh mình.

Bà Weasley đang ngồi cạnh anh, và ngước lên nhìn anh với ánh mắt động viên. Cạnh bà là ông Granger, đang bận đọc lại bài diễn văn của mình với vẻ bối rối. Trong ghế chính giữa và chỗ ngồi danh dự là Hermione, trông tuyệt vời trong bộ váy cưới không dây màu trắng. Cô đang quay lưng lại với Ron vì đang bận nói thầm gì đó với bố. Chồng vừa cưới của Hermione thì trông hết sức ngột ngạt trong bộ cánh Muggle của mình, nhưng trông anh vui vẻ hơn là lúc họ vừa đến khách sạn này để chuẩn bị.

Ron đang nhìn chằm chằm vào vai và lưng của Hermione, như thể không thể tin được mình lại may mắn thế. Bà Granger ngồi cạnh Ron và đang ngồi nghe ông Weasley ngồi bên cạnh nói chuyện. Ginny ngồi ở đầu đằng kia chiếc bàn và trông có vẻ nhưng đang muốn nhảy vào bảo ông Weasley kết thúc câu nói để Harry có thể bắt đầu. Harry biết chắc Arthur vẫn đang tiếp tục nói về "công nghệ Muggle" trong việc làm cho xe ô tô chạy mà không cần có pháp thuật.

Dù ngồi cùng bàn với Ginny, cô không thể ngồi xa Harry hơn nữa. Harry đã một lần thử thuyết phục Hermione cho hai người ngồi cùng nhau nhưng đã chịu thua khi Hermione bắt đầu lên giọng giảng rằng đám cưới của cô sẽ là một đám cưới truyền thống kiểu Anh, với bàn chính diện được sắp đặt theo truyền thống. Phù dâu và phù rể ngồi ở hai đầu bàn. Sau lần đó, Harry không dám hỏi thêm nữa.

Cuối cùng, Harry quay ra nhìn các vị khách khác và nhớ ra mình đang phải làm gì khi tất cả mọi người bắt đầu im lặng.

"Thưa các vị khách quý," anh bắt đầu nói. Rồi anh đợi cho mọi người kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện của mình, thấy Michael Corner, Katie Bell và Parvati Patil chạy lại chỗ ngồi của mình. "Thưa các vị khách quý, tôi xin giới thiệu đại diện nhà gái, cha của cô dâu."

Anh nhanh chóng ngồi xuống trong khi ông Granger bối rối đứng lên và mọi người vỗ tay.

"Tôi muốn cảm ơn tất cả mọi người đã đến dự lễ cưới của con gái tôi," bố của Hermione bắt đầu nói. "Tôi biết hôm nay chúng ta có nhiều vị khách không chỉ đến từ các nơi ở Anh quốc, mà còn từ Romania (Charlie nhe răng cười) và Nam Mỹ (Luna ngước mắt ngạc nhiên). Tôi muốn cám ơn tất cả mọi người đã đến chung vui với cả hai gia đình chúng tôi ngày hôm nay."

Harry thò tay vào túi áo và kiểm tra lại tờ giấy viết bài diễn văn của mình. Anh chỉ đang mang máng nghe những gì ông Granger đang nói.

"Thành thật mà nói, tôi không biết phải chờ đợi những gì khi Hermione có được học bổng từ trường Hogwarts," ông Granger nói.

Bà con Muggle của Hermione đang lắng nghe rất kỹ. Harry tự hỏi không biết gia đình Hermione đã giải thích thế nào với họ về trường học của Hermione.

"Mỗi năm chúng tôi đã cho con đi học trường nội trú mất chín tháng. Nhưng ở đó, Hermione đã trưởng thành hơn bao giờ hết. Mỗi năm chúng tôi đều được nghe kết quả tốt. Con gái chúng tôi luôn đứng đầu lớp, được phong làm huynh trưởng. Dù rất nhớ Hermione, chúng tôi cũng có thể nhận thấy rằng ngôi trường này đã là một môi trường tốt cho con gái chúng tôi. Mẹ con và bố rất tự hào về con, Hermione."

Ông mỉm cười với con gái, rồi tiếp tục.

"Khi Hermione bắt đầu đi học, nó là một cô bé hống hách thích lên mặt dạy đời."

"Không bao giờ!" Ron kêu lên với giọng khó tin, làm cả căn phòng cười ồ.

"Rất hống hách và rất thông minh," ông Granger tiếp tục nói, mỉm cười. "Trường học đã có ảnh hưởng tốt với Hermione, ở đây Hermione đã gặp được nhiều người bạn tốt, một số đông trong số họ đang có mặt ở đây hôm nay."

Đám thành viên nhà Gryffindor và Đội quân Dumbledore reo hò.

"Một trong số những người bạn đó, tất nhiên, đang ngồi cạnh Hermione lúc này."

"Tôi muốn đón chào Ron tới gia đình của chúng tôi. Ron và Hermione đã bên nhau bốn năm trời, dù trước đó họ đã là bạn từ rất lâu. Giờ đây hai con đã hẹn ước ở bên nhau suốt đời. Tôi không có chút lo ngại gì về việc hai con chúng tôi sẽ có thể có một cuộc sống thực sự hạnh phúc. Cả hài đều có công việc tốt, bạn tốt và sẽ luôn có sự trợ giúp của gia đình. Ron, Hermione, bố chúc hai con có một cuộc sống hạnh phúc bên nhau. Thưa các vị khách quý, xin mọi người hãy nâng cốc chúc mừng cô dâu chú rể."

Ông Granger ngừng nói trong khi mọi người đứng dậy. Harry cũng đứng theo và nâng ly của mình để chúc mừng Ron và Hermione.

Ron cũng định đứng lên nhưng Hermione đã nắm lấy vạt áo của anh và kéo anh ngồi xuống một cách mạnh mẽ.

"Mọi người hãy nâng cốc chúc mừng Ron và Hermione Weasley," ông Granger nói tiếp.

Khắp phòng vang lên tiếng chúc mừng và rồi mọi người vỗ tay trong khi ông Granger ngồi xuống với vẻ mặt mãn nguyện. Hermione quay sang hôn lên má cha.

Tất cả mọi người lại ngồi xuống trong khi Harry vẫn đứng. Rồi anh nhìn sang chỗ hai người bạn thân nhất của mình. Hermione trông thật sự rực rõ, trông cô chưa bao giờ xinh đẹp như lúc này.

"Bây giờ là lúc cậu đứng dậy, Ron ạ," Harry nhe răng cười và bắt đầu quay ra đám đông lần nữa. Có thể là vì rượu, nhưng anh đang bắt đầu cảm thấy thích thú vai trò nay.

"Thưa các vị khách quý, bây giờ tôi xin giới thiệu chú rể Ron Weasley sẽ có vài điều để nói, và có thể là lần duy nhất trong đời, anh sẽ không bị Hermione cắt ngang. Hãy tận hưởng giây phút này, Ron."

Ron đứng dậy và tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy bao nhiêu người trước mặt mình.

"Ôi," anh thốt lên.

"Hermione và tôi...vợ tôi và tôi," anh cười và lập tức tỏ vẻ tự tin hơn nhiều. Nhiều người đang reo hò và huýt sáo từ phía cuối phòng. "Vợ tôi và tôi muốn cảm ơn tất cả những món quà của mọi người. Chúng tôi cũng muốn cảm ơn bố mẹ và gia đình hai bên đã chuẩn bị một đám cưới thật tuyệt vời. Chắc hẳn các bạn sẽ đồng ý là họ đã tổ chức một đám cưới thật sự đặc biệt cho chúng tôi. Tôi cũng muốn cảm ơn bố vợ tôi, vì những lời chúc của ông và tôi cũng phải cảm ơn ông đã cho tôi cưới cô con gái tuyệt vời, tuyệt đẹp, thông minh và rất...hống hách của ông...và tôi đã quên là mình phải nói gì nữa rồi..."

Ron ngừng nói và mọi người lại bắt đầu cười và reo hò.

"Mẹ, Harry, Ginny," Hermione nhắc thầm, nhưng vai cô đang rung lên vì cười.

"À đúng rồi. Tôi muốn tặng hai bó hoa này..." Ron liếc nhìn hai cô phục vụ đang đứng đăng sau và ra hiệu cho họ tiến lên, "...cho mẹ và mẹ vợ của tôi để cảm ơn tất cả những gì họ đã làm để có đám cưới này."

Trong khi đợi cho hai bó hoa được tặng và mọi người thôi vỗ tay, Ron nhìn Harry nháy mắt.

"Hermione", Harry ra dấu miệng. Ron trông như không hiểu trong một tích tắc rồi chợt nhớ ra. Anh nhe răng cười với Harry, rồi quay lại với đám đông và tiếp tục nói.

"Tôi cũng muốn cảm ơn Hermione, cô dâu tuyệt vời của tôi, vì đã đồng ý lấy tôi. Cô ấy tuyệt đẹp, thật có tài và rất thông minh. Thế mà cô ấy lại đồng ý lấy tôi."

Ron đợi một lúc trong khi khách khứa cười ồ lên.

"Tôi thật sự không hiểu tại sao! Nhưng cô ấy đã đồng ý lấy tôi, và tôi là một người rất may mắn. Và cô ấy có ra lệnh cho tôi không được nói với mọi người là cô ấy hống hách."

Ron mỉm cười và nắm lấy tay Hermione, trong khi cô cười và trông hạnh phúc hơn bao giờ hết.

"Chúng tôi cũng muốn cảm ơn Harry đã làm phù rể cho tôi," Ron tiếp tục. "Tôi đã muốn mời ai đó nổi tiếng làm việc này." Mọi người lại cười phá lên trong khi khách Muggle trông có vẻ không hiểu. "Nhưng cuối cùng tôi đã mời người bạn thân nhất của tôi. Cảm ơn Harry vì tất cả những gì cậu ấy đã làm cho cả hai chúng tôi."

"Sau cùng, tôi muốn cảm ơn em gái tôi vì đã làm phù dâu của Hermione. Theo tôi biết thì cô ấy đã phải giúp Hermione bình tĩnh khi cô ấy phát hoảng trước lễ cưới. Theo nghe kể thì cô ấy còn hoảng hốt hơn cả trước các kỳ thi. Tôi không thể tưởng tượng được điều đó! Dù sao thì, Ginny, em đã làm rất tốt! Vì thế, quý vị hãy nâng cốc vì phù dâu của chúng tôi, cô Ginny Weasley."

Tất cả mọi người trong phòng đều một lần nữa đứng lên. Đám thanh niên trẻ bắt đầu huýt sáo, nhất là mấy ông anh em họ của Hermione. Harry cười thầm. Trong khi mọi người lại ngồi xuống, Harry thì vẫn đứng. Bây giờ là đến lượt anh.

Anh nhìn tờ giấy với bài diễn văn đã nhàu nát trong tay. Bài diễn văn được chuẩn bị cẩn thận của anh giờ đã không còn đọc được nữa. Nhưng anh không hề quan tâm, anh vẫn nhớ được ý chính.

Anh ngước mắt lên nhìn căn phòng giờ đã im lặng.

"Bây giờ là lúc tôi kể với các bạn về Ron," Harry bắt đầu nói với giọng điềm tĩnh.

"Nhưng trước hết, tôi muốn cảm ơn những lời nói vừa rồi của Ron về vợ chưa cưới của tôi," Harry nhìn thẳng vào đám anh họ của Hermione, nhất là một Steve trông hết sức ngạc nhiên, "Ginny Weasley xinh đẹp. Cảm ơn, Ron, và tôi cũng phải đồng ý với Ron là Ginny đã rất tuyệt vời trong ngày hôm nay."

Anh nâng chiếc lý về phía Ginny và mỉm cười trong khi cô gửi tới anh một nụ hôn gió.

"Và tôi cũng phải cảm ơn Ron vì đã không nhờ một người bạn nổi tiếng của cậu ấy làm phù rể."

Mọi người lại cười, dù bà con Muggle của Hermione vẫn không hiểu câu nói đùa.

"Ron! Tôi có thể nói gì với bạn về Ron?"

"Tất cả những gì mà nó không muốn chúng ta biết!" George kêu lên. Harry cười những không trả lời.

"Sang năm, Ron cũng sẽ là phù rể của tôi, nên tôi có một vấn đề lớn. Nếu tôi nói những điều không hay về cậu ấy, cậu ấy sẽ có cơ hội trả thù vào năm sau. Nhưng nếu tôi nói toàn lời tốt thì cậu ấy vẫn có thể nói gì cậu ấy muốn trong lễ cưới của tôi, và tôi cũng không làm gì được."

"Đúng rồi, cứ nhớ lấy điều đó!" Ron nói to.

Harry nhìn thẳng về phía Ron. "Nhưng may thay, Ron sợ Ginny..."

"Ai không sợ kia chứ?" George kêu lên.

"...nhiều hơn là tôi sợ Hermione..." Ron cười trong khi Harry quay sang phía các bàn của khách.

"Tôi đã quen Ron và gia đình cậu ấy trong thời gian bằng nửa cuộc đời tôi. Chúng tôi gặp nhau ở sân ga King's Cross 11 năm về trước. Dì dượng tôi đã thả tôi ở đó và tôi không biết đường đi đến sân ga để bắt tàu của trường. Ron và gia đình cậu ấy đã giúp tôi tìm đến tàu trường Hogwarts và giúp tôi cất đồ. Ron và tôi đã ngồi cùng một toa tàu trong ngày hôm đó. Ron có năm người anh, đều đang và đã học ở Hogwarts. Như Ron, năm đó tôi 11 tuổi. Khác Ron, năm đó tôi chưa biết gì về ngôi trường của mình. Tôi còn không biết chuyến tàu đó sẽ đưa tôi đến đâu. Ron đã giúp tôi rất nhiều. Cậu ấy đã nói với tôi về việc được phân loại vào các nhà và việc tôi sẽ ngủ chung một kí túc xá với các bạn cùng lớp. Họ là Ron, Neville, Seamus và Dean - hãy vẫy tay với mọi người nào các cậu!"

Harry ngừng lại để thở, trong khi Neville, Seamus và Dean vẫy tay từ cuối phòng.

"Hồi đó, tôi có khá nhiều tiền tiêu vặt và khi bà bán hàng kẹo bánh đi qua, có lẽ tôi đã mua nhiều hơn là tôi nên mua. Nhưng Ron và tôi đã rất vui. Ai cần bánh mỳ kẹp của mẹ khi bạn đang ngồi giữa một núi kẹo bánh chứ? Trong vài giờ ngắn ngủi đó, chúng tôi trở thành bạn, và ngoài vài lần cãi nhau, chúng tôi đã trở thành bạn rất thân, qua tất cả mọi thử thách, đến tận ngày hôm nay."

"Tôi đã ở đó khi Ron và Hermione gặp nhau, và tôi cũng ở đó khi họ hôn nhau lần đầu, sau khi gặp nhau bảy năm."

Harry liếc Ron và Hermione trong khi cả phòng reo hò.

"Tôi nghĩ chắc lúc đó họ cũng muốn có chút riêng tư nhưng tình hình lúc đó không cho phép."

"Hãy quay trở lại với 11 năm về trước. Chúng tôi là hai đứa con trai 11 tuổi, đã ăn no kẹo bánh và đang nói chuyện rất vui, và tự nhiên, cánh cửa toa tàu mở ra và hai người bước vào. Một người là Neville, người thứ hai...là _một đứa con gái!_" Harry nói những từ cuối với giọng ngạc nhiên.

"Có thể tôi không nhớ rõ lắm nhưng tôi nghĩ đứa con gái này có mái tóc nâu rất xù, tự dưng nhảy vào toa tàu của chúng tôi và bắt đầu lên lớp chúng tôi. Cô ta nói với Ron là cậu ấy có nhọ ở mũi, và đúng thế thật. Rồi cô ta nói đã học thuộc lòng rất cả các cuốn sách giáo khoa của năm!" Harry lắc đầu và đợi mọi người ngớt tiếng cười. Hermione vùi đầu vào cánh tay, vai rung rung; Harry hy vọng cô cũng đang cười.

"Phải nói là lúc đó tôi hơi lo - đến khi tôi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Ron. Cậu ấy trông hoàn toàn khiếp sợ! Tôi đã liếc qua mấy cuốn sách giáo khoa nhưng có vẻ Ron còn chưa mở chúng ra! Và cô gái đó thật sự rất đáng sợ, tin tôi đi! Cô ta bỏ đi cũng nhanh như khi đến. Ron và tôi chỉ biết nhìn nhau sau khi cô ta đã đi, tôi nghĩ chúng tôi hơi bị sốc. Và câu đầu tiên Ron nói là, "Không cần biết mình vào nhà nào, nhưng mình hy vọng đó không phải là cùng nhà với nó!" Và thưa quý vị, đó là câu chuyện Ron đã gặp vợ tương lai của mình như thế nào!"

Giờ đây, tất cả mọi người, kể cả Ron và Hermione, đang cười ngặt nghẽo.

"Chúng tôi đến trường và được chia và các nhà - và bạn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra không?"

Harry lại ngừng lại để mọi người cười.

"Đó là lần đầu tiên trong rất nhiều lần Hermione dập tắt hết hy vọng của Ron."

"Công bằng mà nói thì trong những ngày đầu tiên đó, Ron và tôi tránh mặt Hermione khá nhiều. Cô ấy học rất chăm, luôn làm bài tập và tuân theo luật lệ. Ron và tôi...không như thế. Trong những tháng đầu đó, Ron và tôi đối xử với Hermione thật sự rất tệ."

Hermione gật đầu đồng ý, nhưng ánh mắt cô rất vui. Ron quàng tay qua vai cô và hôn lên má cô.

"Một hôm, chúng tôi vô tình đưa Hermione vào một tình huống hơi nguy hiểm. Hôm đó chúng tôi được đưa về phòng ngủ sớm với các huynh trưởng. Đáng ra Hermione nên ở bên chúng tôi, nhưng vì Ron và tôi làm cô ấy buồn, Hermione đã đi trốn. Nói chung thì Ron và tôi cũng không hoàn toàn độc ác...tôi hy vọng là thế. Chúng tôi quyết định đi tìm Hermione và đưa cô ấy về phòng sinh hoạt chung."

Đến đây, Harry nhìn thẳng vào Percy Weasley.

"Đánh lạc hướng huynh trưởng của chúng tôi không hề khó tí nào." George và Charlie cười sặc sụa trong khi Percy đỏ mặt.

"Chúng tôi cũng tìm được Hermione, cô ấy bị nhốt trong phòng vệ sinh nữ nhưng Ron đã cứu cô ấy. Chúng tôi đã không thành công trong việc lẻn về phòng, và bị cô chủ nhiệm nhà bắt gặp."

"Ron và tôi biết chúng tôi đã gặp nhiều rắc rối. Chúng tôi đã chờ đợi, và đáng bị phạt thật nặng. Nhưng rồi một điều kỳ diệu đã xảy ra. Cô nàng hoàn hảo đã nói dối cô chủ nhiệm và nhận hết tội về mình."

Harry nhìn Giáo sư McGonagall đang ngồi với Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bà đang nhướn lông mày nhìn anh.

"Xin lỗi, thưa Giáo sư," Harry cười. "Đã quá muộn để cô phạt cấm túc chúng em rồi."

"Từ ngày hôm đó, ba đứa chúng tôi luôn ở bên nhau. Hermione cố gắng làm cho hai đứa con trai chúng tôi nghiêm túc, trong khi chúng tôi cố cho Hermione thả lỏng và bẻ gãy vài luật lệ. Tôi nghĩ chúng tôi đã rất tốt cho nhau." Ron và Hermione gật đầu, mỉm cười.

"Trong ba năm đầu, chúng tôi là bạn thân...nhưng rồi đến năm thứ tư, một chút gì đó đã thay đổi."

"Chúng tôi vẫn là bạn, nhưng dưới tình bạn đó có một thứ tình cảm khác. Hermione luôn như chị gái của tôi. Cô ấy hơn tôi đến 10 tháng, nên tổi chả quan tâm khi Hermione có bạn trai. Nhưng Ron, đùng một cái, phát hiện ra - Hermione là _con gái_!"

Mọi người lại bắt đầu cười.

"Sự thật quan trọng này, tôi không hiểu thế nào, lại chưa bao giờ được Ron nhận ra. Ít nhất là đến khi các cậu con trai khác bắt đầu để ý đến Hermione. Ron sẽ phủ nhận tất cả, nhưng cậu ấy đã rất ghen! Và sau này, Ron cũng sẽ có bạn gái. Và bạn biết gì không? Hermione sẽ cũng không thừa nhận nhưng cô ấy cũng đã rất ghen!"

Harry cẩn thận ngó về phía Lavender Brown đang ngồi giữa Dean và Terry Boot. Cô đang cười. Harry thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Tôi không hiểu thế nào mà chúng tôi vẫn có thể làm bạn của nhau. Hay ít nhất là trong lúc Ron và Hermione không hẹn hò với ai thì thế. Còn những lúc khác, tôi đi làm người truyền tin giữa hai người và cố gắng giữ hòa bình thế giới. Chắc ai cũng biết việc giữ hòa bình thế giới với tôi không hẳn là một công việc dễ dàng gì và tôi cũng không giỏi lắm. Có những lúc tôi tưởng họ sẽ không bao giờ nói chuyện với nhau nữa. Có những lúc tôi tưởng họ cuối cùng sẽ hôn nhau. Nhưng rồi không có gì xảy ra. Không phải ở tuổi 15, hay 16, hay 17. Nhiều lúc tôi tự hỏi có nên nhốt hai người lại trong một cái tủ đến khi họ giải tỏa mọi vấn đề."

"Nhưng rồi không lâu sau khi Ron tròn 18 tuổi, họ đến với nhau. Họ đến với nhau mà không cần sự giúp đỡ của tôi, và có lẽ thế lại tốt hơn. Và họ đã vui vẻ bên nhau ưừ đó."

Harry lại ngừng lại cho mọi người reo hò.

"Cả ba chúng tôi đã ở bên nhau qua rất nhiều khó khăn. Họ là hai người bạn thân nhất của tôi qua bao năm nay. Họ luôn ở bên tôi. Hermione cho tôi lời khuyên tốt trong khi Ron bảo tôi đừng nghe theo lời khuyên đó."

Mọi người lại cười.

"Nhưng giờ tôi muốn nghiêm túc một chút."

"Ron có rất nhiều anh trai. Tôi nghĩ nhiều khi cậu ấy cảm thấy bị chôn vùi trong cái bóng của các anh. Bill và Percy đều học rất giỏi, đều là thủ lĩnh nam sinh. Charlie là huyền thoại thể thao ở trường. George và người anh sinh đôi chúng tôi nhớ vô hạn của anh, Fred, hơi khác một chút. Họ có được tiếng tăm là hai tên đùa giỡn lớn nhất ở trường nhưng rồi cũng trở thành các doanh nhân đầy tự tin và thành công."

"Ron chỉ là người cuối cùng sau một dãy các cậu con trai nhà Weasley. Điều duy nhất người ta biết về cậu ấy ở trường, đó là cậu là "bạn thân của thằng bé Potter đó". Ron dành cả cuộc đời dưới bóng của người khác và có vẻ như không ai nhìn nhận những điều cậu ấy tốt, cậu ấy giỏi, những thành tích của câu. Không, câu nói đó không đúng chút nào. Có một người đã nhìn thấy và đã nhận ra hết: Hermione thông minh."

Harry vừa nhận ra cả gia đình Weasley đang nhìn anh một cách chăm chú. Ron hơi đỏ mặt và Hermione đang nắm chặt tay anh. Molly, tất nhiên, đang bắt đầu khóc vào chiếc khăn tay.

"Ron là bạn thân nhất của tôi," Harry tiếp tục. "Cậu ấy dũng cảm, rộng lượng, thông minh và hài hước. Cậu ấy đúng nhiều lần hơn là cậu ấy nghĩ. Chắc chắn là cậu ấy đúng nhiều lúc hơn là Hermione nghĩ."

"Cậu ấy không bao giờ đứng đầu lớp như Hermione, nhưng cậu ấy không phải kẻ ngu ngốc. Cậu ấy biết giữ lời, và là một người bạn sẽ luôn bảo vệ bạn. Điều quan trọng nhất là, khi bạn cần cậu ấy, cậu ấy sẽ luôn ở đó. Tôi đã biết được điều này qua nhiều năm. Cảm ơn Ron, vì sự trung thành của cậu, và tôi biết, Hermione cũng rất trân trọng những điều này ở Ron."

"Tôi chúc họ có một cuộc đời hạnh phúc bên nhau - họ thật sự xứng đáng được thế, và họ xứng đáng có nhau."

"Thưa quý vị, hãy đứng lên và nâng cốc chúc mừng cô dâu chú rể, hãy chúc mừng Ron và Hermione."

**HẾT**


End file.
